Everything I Ever Wanted
by EvilJoy
Summary: OtoHina!Otonashi and Hinata are left alone in a room to settle and argument.Hinata's POV.Bleh I suck at writing summaries. First story.


**I sat there in the SSS headquarters across from Otonashi in silence. Every now and then I would glance over to catch him staring at me. Each time it would make my cheeks redder and redder.**

** Yui was next to me jabbing at my face and playing with my hair. She eventually got bored of trying to get my attention and left the room.**

** Finally, we were all alone. Just Otonashi and me. It's quite peaceful, actually. Then Yuzuru decides to break the silence. He stands up from his seat across the room, walks to the couch I'm sitting on, and sits next to me.**

** "Are you feeling alright, Hinata?" he asks and puts his hand on my forehead, "You look a little hot."**

** I quickly bat his hand away. "I'm fine!" I scream at him and turn the other way.**

** I hear shuffling and glance at Otonashi. He's on his feet now and looks furious. My face goes pale and I'm absolutely terrified at this point. He grabs me by the collar of my shirt and yanks me off of the couch and closer to him. Our faces are about two inches apart and, despite the fact that I'm scared shitless, I'm blushing again.**

** "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? You've been acting like a total dick all week!" he begins, "First, you shove me into a damn rose bush when I wipe some dirt off of your face and expect _me _to say 'I'm sorry' for god knows what! Then you avoid me as much as possible, and even when you do let me near you you're always giving me death glares. Now I'm making sure you're okay and you slap my hand away and scream at me? How the _hell _does that make any sense?"**

** I wriggle out of his grasp and we just stand there staring at each other for a while. Then he slaps me across the face.**

** "That requires an answer!" he yells.**

** "I-I don't know." I say quietly, but loud enough for Otonashi to hear me.**

** "You don't know! Fan-fucking-tastic! Maybe I should just leave. Sorry for ever caring about you!" Yuzuru begins storming towards the door.**

** "Wait!" I yell after him. I can feel the tears forming in my eyes.**

** "What?" the redhead turns around and places his hands on his hips.**

** "I," I take a deep breath, "I love you," I barely whisper.**

** Otonashi tilts his head to one side and takes a step closer. "What?"**

** "I love you," I say a tiny bit louder.**

** "Hm?" He still looks confused.**

** "I love you, OK?" I yell. "I love you, Yuzuru Otonashi! I always have ever since I first saw you lying there on the ground when you came to this damn place!"**

** I turn around to hide my tears. I just know that he'll hate me now and never want to see me again. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder and slowly turn around.**

** As soon as I'm facing him, I see Otonashi's adorable grin then feel it against my mouth. His lips are soft. I close my eyes, wrap my arms around his shoulders, and lean into the kiss.**

** After a while we break apart and are both sighing contentedly. Otonashi grabs my hand and leads me back to the couch. He sits down first and I curl up on his lap. I have my arms around his neck and he has his around my waist.**

** "I love you, too, Hinata Hideki," we lean our foreheads together, "but why didn't you tell me sooner?"**

** "I was scared that you would hate me and you wouldn't wanna be my best friend anymore."**

** "Well, I don't want to be your best friend anymore," he shrugs.**

** "You don't?" I begin to panic.**

** "Nope. I want to be your _boy_friend." There's that damn smirk again. And this time it comes with a wink.**

** "Don't do that to me!" I slap his arm playfully and kiss him, this time more passionately.**

** I straddle him and push him into the couch so that he's lying down with me on top of him.**

** I don't even hear the door open when suddenly I hear a girlish scream. Otonashi jolts up and I turn around slowly, rolling my eyes because I know that scream, Yui.**

** She's standing in the doorway looking terrified with her band, Girl's Dead Monster, standing behind her.**

** "I-I'm sorry! I thought you guys would be gone by now! We'll just… come back, um, later…" Yui slams the door shut. That's when I hear Miyuki, the drummer, start protesting about how she wants to stay and watch.**

** I shake my head and start turning back towards my boyfriend who can't wait and immediately pulls me back into him. He begins sucking and licking at my neck and unbuttoning my shirt.**

** I let out a small laugh that turns into a moan and whisper, "I love you so much, Yuzuru Otonashi. You're everything I ever wanted."**

**THE END**


End file.
